Everything You Want
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: James Storm's little sister visits after worry for her brother, but somehow manages an even bigger mess with one of Detroit's finest, Alex Shelley. A war is brewing in TNA with the Guns and BMI... whose side do you pick when you love them all? Alex/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Well, this is a story for Casey, better known as Freakin' Yoda on here. I told her I'd write her an Alex Shelley story, and its been pretty fun to write so far. It not only includes Alex, it includes Sabin, James Storm, GenMe, AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels, Robert Roode, and Kaz as well as SoCalVal and a few others. Pretty much all the awesome people at TNA, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Well, I'll probably call you later, anyway, Amy. I really should hang up now, I'm almost inside the building and you know how dealing with James can be." She chuckled. "Yeah, right? Well, okay. Later." As she put her phone in her bag, Delilah looked up at the large building that was Universal Studios and smiled. She had many good memories of this place, running around there when she was a teenager almost five years ago now. Wild memories of playing hide and seek in the dark during a storm came to mind. Another memory included chasing after the infamous AJ Styles with a water gun outside one summer while amused fans watched, and watching her brother do what he loved in the ring included countless others.<p>

Her arrival went unnoticed this time, as she wasn't here for a good reason. Her smile faded into a frown as she neared security. Allowed in, she searched for a familiar face. Hogan and Bischoff's arrival earlier that year brought for many new faces and talents, and the ones she knew so well weren't around it seemed. Even the atmosphere felt different backstage.

TNA was always a fun loving company and a chill down her spine made her wonder if it still was. While Dixie was a 'newbie' went it came to owning a wrestling company, backstage company members and Jeff Jarrett helped her bring the company that the latter founded off the ground.

Suddenly feeling very out of place, Delilah took a deep breath.

Well, that was until she heard that familiar Southern drawl from behind. "Delilah!"

"AJ!" she cried, running into his arms as the relief filled her. His warm hug brought a smile to her face, and the kiss on her cheek from his lips warmed her already fragile heart. "It's been so long now!"

"I know." He stood a little back and stared at her. She followed his eyes with curiosity. "You look just great, DJ."

"I told you not to call me that," she muttered pitifully, folding her arms over her chest. If it was one nickname she hated, it was DJ. AJ always insisted it fit her because he was A_J_ and they were destined to be a tag team or something like that. As if just one j made a tag team. "You know I hate that nickname more than anything."

"Relax." He rolled his eyes, as he probably expected that answer. "What brings you here? Storm didn't say you were coming or anything…"

"Well, that would be because he doesn't know." Delilah unfolded her arms. "I hear his antics aren't just on screen anymore."

AJ's smile faded. "Well, yes, I'm afraid… I don't know if it's his drinking, or his ego, but he's gotten very… _rude_. More than I expected."

"Fill me in."

"He's giving Jeff trouble, and even Dixie has talked with him a few times. He's fighting with other wrestlers here, people we consider friends… and well…" AJ made a face. "_Countless_ ring rats."

Delilah pretended as if she was gagging and AJ smiled weakly at her.

"You know I don't live my character off screen. Frankie and Bobby don't either. I can't explain what's up with him."

"I guess I'll talk to him."

"I think you'll need to do more than talking, DJ… I mean it, really."

She ignored his nickname and nodded. "Well, I do know your tapings start soon, and I don't want him to know I'm here yet. _So_, I'm just gonna lay low and find some other faces… don't tell him I'm here, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you," she whispered into his ear. "It's great seeing you."

"Yeah, you as well."

Delilah grinned. "And hey, Styles. You keep your gimmick of yours on screen, okay?"

"Deal." A wide and loving smile was another answer for her, and she chuckled. Only AJ Styles could give her that look and she would know it wasn't _usually_ for reasons that meant trouble around.

Delilah found it wasn't that hard to find places she used to know around the place. More unfamiliar faces and names passed her as she walked, and she felt a pang of guilt inside for not visiting more often. While she didn't wrestle, she was always a big part of James's life and it seemed more and more that was slipping away from her. Pryo went off suddenly and Delilah jumped into the air, cursing as she forgot how loud it could be. A few people giggled at her, but she ignored them and continued until she found the Knockouts locker room at the end of the hallway.

Peeking inside, Delilah's heart dropped. It was filled with unfamiliar faces, with the exception of Valerie, better known as SoCalVal to the fans. Politely knocking, only she looked up as Delilah entered the room. "Delilah!" she cried. "I didn't realize you were here visiting!"

Explaining her story once more, darkened eyes confirmed what AJ had said. "James has… well, he worries me, Delilah."

"So I've apparently heard." She sighed, realizing the dirt sheet reports were true. It was one of the few ways she kept up with her brother now a days considering they didn't talk often. When several sites were reporting his off behavior, she wanted to ignore it. Seeing now all the faces of his friends with worry, something told her something was seriously wrong with James.

"Listen, I've really got to get to ringside, but if you wait after the show, maybe we can catch up at a restaurant or something. I'm gonna assume you still don't drink?"

Delilah blushed. "I'm the apparently good one in the family."

Val laughed. "Okay! Well, we'll definitely figure something out, right?"

"Definitely. I'll see you later!"

Once alone again, Delilah looked around. What was she supposed to do when she didn't want James to know she was here yet? If he was distracted during a match, it would result in injury, and no one ever wanted to cause real injury in wrestling, she realized. Still, one very familiar face was missing and it caused some pain inside of her heart. A dear and loving friend of hers didn't seem to be with the company anymore, and it killed her. He was such a staple in the building of TNA, and realizing all that he gave in the last few years washed away, made her tear up.

_CD… CD… why aren't you here?_

A few minutes later, a reply came. _Just where am I supposed to be, love?_

_TNA, CD._

_Released,_ he reminded her. _Why are you there? I thought you and your bro got into a fight._

_We did. I heard some pretty messed up things and decided to see what was going on._

_Careful,_ CD warned._ You know what your brother is like when he's angry…_

Delilah laughed. James's temper was a wild one, definitely. Just as she went to continue her walk, she fell into someone, almost knocking her down to the hard and unforgiving floor.

"Damn!" Delilah looked up in time to see one of the tag champions, Alex Shelley standing next to her, his eyebrows creased in worry. "You okay, sweetie?"

Delilah swallowed. He didn't remember her. "I'm fine." Well, not really that he should. He barely saw her last time she was around, and she spent most of her time with AJ and Chris Daniels so it wasn't as if he was supposed to really know who she was. "Thanks," she added.

Alex gave her a crooked smile. "I guess I'll see you around."

It definitely seemed like he was still the flirt like she remembered, though. All she could do was laugh shakily and wave, as if she was some starstuck fan who just met her idol. Continuing to walk around until she reached catering, it seemed there was a PPV in two weeks. No Surrender and these were the last tapings before the show; so many tensions were high to perform the best every wrestler could. From what she saw, the Motorcity Machine Guns had a segment with London Brawling, the team considering of Magnus and Desmond Wolfe. And they were facing off for the titles on Sunday, leaving Beer Money to stay with Fourtune yet off the card. More and more was the focus on EV2 vs. Fourtune under the leader of Ric Flair.

Cutting off what would be a commercial break on Thursday; Delilah looked up on the monitor to see Fourtune standing with Ric Flair, talking about taking out the group of EV2. AJ did most of the talking other than Flair, and even she was surprised at how good of a heel her friend could be. And then she saw James in the background, that bottle of beer in his hand. Her eyes locked on him, trying to pull some kind of information from just his posture. All she could see was his character's smug smile. … _If_ it was his character's.

"Woo!" Flair yelled and Delilah rolled her eyes. Flair was still a character after all these years. Flair took James's beer bottle and they were cut off camera.

Would this considerably be a good time to find her brother? She considered her options. It was still just the beginning of the tapings and she had no clue what was happening anymore. Without AJ around, or Chris, all she knew was pretty much from a fan's perspective. What she did know however was that if someone else saw her first and mentioned it to James she was here, it was going to be bad.

Find James was suddenly number one on her to do list.

James was almost fourteen years older than her, but sometimes she felt as if he was the younger one in the family. His constant drinking and attitude weren't easy to put up with, and it was one of the reasons they currently weren't talking but she still worried for her brother and knew someone had to step in.

Delilah neared his locker room, but stopped short when she heard a loud voice she knew all too well. "_What the fuck do you mean my sister is here_?"

_Crap_.

"Where is she? Where the fuck is she?"

Delilah backed herself against the wall as he stormed, no pun intended, out of the locker room and almost into her. "_Lilly Jude_," he growled.

Well, this was bad. He just used her childhood nickname. "… hi, James."

His eyes scared her. When James was angry, you could always see it in his eyes first. It was like they glowed a red or they pulsated heat. He looked at Frankie Kazarian who was standing next to him, and growled once more. "Leave, Frankie."

"James, don't do anything stupid," Kaz warned.

"Fuck off."

"It's okay," Delilah managed to say. "I'll be okay. You go, Frankie."

He frowned and then slowly walked away, leaving her in front of her seething brother. Delilah didn't say a word, but let him tower over her like the man he wanted to be.

"Lilly Jude."

"You might act all tough around the boys, but I'm not stupid," she said before he could continue. "So quit your I'm furious look. If you don't, I'm not listening to a word you say."

"_What_… what are you doing here?" he whispered in a soft voice.

"I've _heard_ a few things."

"Listening to fucking scum dirt sheets, are we?"

"I've got my sources," Delilah said in retort and smiled. "And no, I'm not just talking about dirt sheets, James."

"_AJ_?" he growled. "I'll kill him…"

"You put one hand on him, and I swear you'll regret it." Delilah took a brave step forward, hoping her determination showed through instead of fear. "I came, James, because I'm worried about you. I know we haven't had the best of … times lately, but you're my older brother, and I love you."

James stared at her for a minute and she wondered if somehow she had gotten through to him faster than she expected and then, he slammed a hand into the wall, making her jump. "I'm not dealing with this right now, fuck!"

"James!"

"I've got a match," he snapped, and stormed off before she could stop him.

Delilah sighed and leaned against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Wo

* * *

><p>"I don't really know, AJ. I knew a lot better than thinking I would walk up to him and everything would be fine, but I didn't expect to leave the arena still not talking to him… we haven't talked in months." Delilah sighed as she picked at her food, pretending she actually wanted it. AJ insisted on making her eat, probably knowing when she was worried she tended to lose track of all reality around her.<p>

"I've known your brother for a long time, DJ."

"_Delilah_," she corrected.

"DJ," he smiled. "And I also know he's a stubborn person when it comes to those around him. If I actually knew a way to help him, I would tell you. I don't, I'm sorry, but if anyone can get through to him, it's you. You do really have a special relationship with him."

Delilah smiled warmly for a moment and laughed. "Oh, I miss _that_ James."

"Remember when we stole his gym bag after a match and hid it? He walked around the Studio in his towel for an hour and swore more than I'd ever seen before."

"Oh, he was _pissed_." Delilah howled. "And he actually blamed Bobby! Poor Bobby… didn't he actually have the flu that week? I remember him literally running from his match to the bathroom to barf his guts away." Delilah paused. "And when Bobby went to join us, he was all zoned and James was like, ready to murder someone, right?"

"He did end up finding it eventually, right?"

Delilah actually started to pick at her food. "Yeah, after Dixiefound him and was all mother hen on him… it was _hilarious_. Convenient how you were missing when he finally figured out who did it, Mr. Styles."

AJ grinned. "I'm a pretty busy man, DJ."

Her mood dimmed as the conversation lulled, and her heart ached for her older brother to stop being a jerk to everyone. Pulling away her chair, Delilah stood up from the hotel's small diner and smiled weakly at her friend. "I'm gonna probably head up to bed, now. It's been a long day, and I need to sleep or I'll never control James's crazy ass. AJ, thank you for being a great friend. Please tell Val if she comes around I'm sorry I couldn't meet up with her and that I owe her one."

When Delilah woke up the next morning a few hours earlier than she usually did, she knew something was wrong. It was only five in the morning but something in her gut told her something was off. She had three missed texts, all from people who were worried about her. One from Bobby, asking if things were better with her and James because he didn't return to the hotel room that night. One from Val saying they'd meet up soon and one from AJ saying he loved her. Delilah smiled at AJ's text and then frowned at Bobby's.

_What do you mean he never showed up last night?_

_Some ring rat took his attention after the show. I don't really know where they went but usually he stumbles in drunk around now and he hasn't shown up. We've got a taping at one… and well, no showing? __Dixie__ will murder him._

_I'll call him. Don't worry._

Delilah sighed. Ring rats? James was so much better than that…

Dialing his old number, she waited and prayed he'd pick up. Just something really told her he was either in a situation that he shouldn't be in, or something was seriously wrong with him. A few minutes later, and what answered wasn't what she expected. "Hello?" answered someone in a baby voice.

"Who are you?"

"Whoa. Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Delilah, and as far as I'm concerned, you have my brother's cell phone."

"Oh," the baby voice laughed. "He stumbled away a while ago. Fucking prick doesn't know when to stop. He might, well, he might be a little, uh, inconvenienced, sweetie."

"I don't really know who you think you are, but… wait, what did you say?"

"Let's just say he got a glass eyed view of things, if that makes sense."

Whoever he spent his night with was clearly drunk. "I don't …"

"A beer bottle, you stupid bitch. And why are you calling this phone anyway? I think your brother is old enough to take care of himself. Maybe you should run along and find a piece of ass for yourself. You'd be a little less tense."

Delilah rarely cursed, but she was ready to tell this woman off. "Where are you?"

"I don't pick fights with strangers," the woman said in a sweet voice.

"I don't really give a crap about you. I'm concerned over the safety of my brother." When the woman gave the hotel she was currently staying in as her location, Delilah swore. She hung up the phone and to the elevator, her heart jumping a mile a minute. Also texting Bobby as she ran, she had a feeling whatever the sick fangirl did to him was the reason for his late arrival. What she saw as she exited the elevator made her stomach drop.

"_James_!"

Darting to his motionless body that was face down on the ground and dripping blood from the back of his head, she feared the worst. A groan was a welcomed gesture as she pulled at his body, unable to move the weight of him. A sickening awareness came over her… the fangirl bitch hit him with a beer bottle over the head.

"James?"

"Oh, fuck," he groaned softly.

"Don't move, okay?" Delilah panicked momentarily, wondering what she should do. "Actually, can you sit up?"

He groaned.

"James?"

"Would you shut up?" he mumbled. James moved up slowly, his body obviously dizzy from the collision of his head with glass. "Is it… is it bad?"

"It looks pretty deep," Delilah commented and was tempted to poke around and see but she knew if she touched it, James would flip. "What were you thinking, James? I called your phone and the crazy girl said you pushed her too far."

"Really?" he snapped lowly. "You're gonna listen to that whore?" He attempted standing up, but his body gave out underneath him instead.

"Whoa, wait, James!"

"Don't fucking push me, Delilah. You don't even know what happened. Whoever that whore is lied to you. She wanted some sick fucking things, and when I said no, she hit me on the head with the bottle. It probably would've continued but I ran from the room… well, tried to. My vision was blurring and I felt light headed and… well, then I heard you."

"Oh God." Delilah felt sick. "Why would you even go with the girl? You know what ring rats what, James. And what aboutErin? Don't you even think she's gonna find out what you're doing eventually? A ring rat story can be ignored but when all sites are reporting it, you're screwed."

James blinked, probably still dizzy. "Erinbroke it off with me last month, Delilah."

"… Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I?"

It gutted her when he said that. He was right… why would he? Delilah and James weren't talking very much anymore, anyway. Delilah blinked as well. Was this James's reason for all the behavior?Erinwas dating him for years, and it probably killed him. It all seemed so simple now, all his behavior and his actions. "Oh, James…"

"Don't give me those eyes, Lilly Jude."

"I'm sorry… I really am. I know you loved Erin a lot, James. What happened?"

"She just … well, broke it off. I don't even know."

"I'm sorry."

James didn't answer.

"Come on, we should get you some ice and stop the bleeding before it gets worse." Delilah stood up and James rose after her, his footing unsteady. Putting an arm around his waist, they walked slowly to the elevator and down to her hotel room where she found a First Aid kit. James sat on her bed and didn't say a word, but watched intently. It felt strange, as they weren't talking but they were together in the room.

"Don't worry, Delilah, I'm fine."

"You're bleeding, let me see."

"Fucking keep all that shit away from me."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't make me call Bobby up here."

James rolled his eyes. "I'm scared." And before he could stop her, she dabbed his head with something that hurt and made him yell. "Damn it, Lilly Jude!"

"Relax," she muttered. "Just let me look at it closer, James."

He relaxed a little and Delilah bit down on her lip. He was still bleeding pretty badly, and she didn't want to worry him about it. Putting down her supplies, she sat down on the bed and handed him a towel.

"Pressure."

He did as he was told and winced at the pain. "Fuckin' crazy ass ring rat."

"Are you okay otherwise?" she asked. "And no, I don't mean your body. I mean, James, you're scaring me lately. I've read a few things, and you're friends are worried. What's going on? If it's aboutErin, you can't take it out on work… or people. You do realize you almost hurt Frankie yesterday, right?"

James didn't answer.

"I know you. You're brooding and angry, and I can't help you if you won't let me, James."

"I don't want help." James pulled his towel off, and it was lightly coated with red blood. He winced as he stood up, and she could only roll her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm just over tired and you know I fight when I'm tired, Delilah."

"James, you might tell the guys that and they might believe you…"

"Don't say you know me better because you don't anymore. You haven't seen me in almost six months, and you stopped calling because I disagreed with you. Delilah, please don't act like a savior. You've done it so many times in the past, and this time, I won't let you. My life isn't for you to fix. If you might've forgotten, I'm a big boy."

"Oh, it's always this! Anyone tries and helps you; it's the end of the world. I'm sorry I care, James. I'm sorry I love you and I don't want to see you mess up your life."

"I'm fine," he repeated once more, and stood on his shaky legs. "I'm gonna see if I can find Bobby, and when you're done playing fix it, please let me know, okay?"

Delilah knew while she should have stopped him, she didn't and watching him go once more, even less angry than yesterday, killed her… what would she have to do to make him listen? It was always hard to make him listen, but this time, it seemed worse. Why did it seem like forever ago they were so close? If she asked him, would his favorite song still be the one they loved since they were young or something else?

Delilah picked up the bloody towel and threw it on the ground. She decided she would make him listen because she meant it when she said she loved him. And what he might not remember… she wasn't one to give up on a fight, either.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, absolutely no ideas when it came to writing at all. Don't know if this now means I'm back in writing, or not, but I'm trying more. I got a few new story ideas, and I'm looking to finish up stories I haven't posted an update to in a while. Anyway, this is a sad chapter, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It seemed insane to see her brother sitting alone instead of with his friends in catering. AJ, Kaz, and Bobby always sat together, but apparently whatever Bobby said to him put him over the edge and now he wasn't talking to anyone. Delilah watched sadly, knowing it was all her fault. Most were exhausted after the long morning they had, and eating in catering was nearly a silent one for the usually almost obnoxious boys.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm causing problems for you guys," she said while she picked at her salad.

"You didn't make the problems," Kaz said with his always warm smile. "Your brother did."

"Yeah, but I made them worse."

"He can sit by himself for the next week for all I care," Bobby grumbled.

"What happened up there?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and glanced at the pouting Tennessee Cowboy in the corner. "He's a stubborn fuck, that's for sure… and he didn't like what I had to say."

All waited patiently for an explanation.

Bobby continued with a smile. "He showed up at my door bleeding all over the place, grumbling about a crazy bitch smacking him on the head. I told him Delilah was looking for him, and he went off." Looking carefully at the young girl next to him, Bobby sighed. "Well, he said some pretty nasty things, Delilah."

"I'm not a child," she reminded him. "Please, tell me."

"I would rather not."

"Bobby!"

"Fine… he called you a few names… names I will not repeat. He said you were always up in his life and that he wasn't a child. He said he had more security in the sluts he was banging at night then in you, and just more fucked up shit. I told him that you loved him more than his deluded ass he could imagine, and he just pushed me away. Asshole."

AJ had already noted the crushed look on Delilah's face and was stepping into protective friend mode. "DJ, you are _not_ a bad sister. Don't even start thinking what you were. He's just in a bad place, and he's looking to blame anyone for what he's doing… it's _not_you."

"I just… I need to be alone for a while," Delilah managed to whisper, standing up and running from the room before anyone could stop her.

Bobby cursed. "Fuck!"

"I'm gonna rip his lungs out," Kaz noted happily. "When I say no one fucks with that girl, I meant it. He doesn't even know what's coming to him!"

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"It won't make anything better," AJ insisted. "We really just need to make sure DJ is okay at this point and worry about Storm later."

While Kaz looked disappointed, reality set in, and he nodded eagerly. All stood and looked at the curious James in the corner, managed a dirty sneer, and stalked away before self control was overpowered by anger.

It was Bobby who found Delilah first, sitting alone in one of the empty locker rooms. She held a strong face when he walked in, but he could see her eyes were red and she was pitifully trying to stop her chest from heaving up and down. Delilah was a determined person but when she was hurt, she tended to fall apart and didn't care.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi."

"I know you're not okay, but would you please listen to me for a few minutes?"

A barely lifted shoulder told him to continue. He placed his words carefully, making sure he didn't hurt the already fragile mind of hers. He knew Delilah as overly lovable and someone who dived into things with her heart, sometimes forgetting not everyone was looking out for her and it could backfire.

"You know it isn't your fault, right?"

Her eyes said otherwise.

"Delilah…"

"Save your long rant, Bobby. You can say that, but I'm the one who messed it up. James is angry with me."

"I can listen," he offered.

Delilah smiled weakly at him. "You're a wonderful person, Bobby."

"I've heard so." His offer at a smile of his own made her giggle. "Ah, a smile!"

It faded. "I don't want to talk about my brother."

"So, we don't have to. What have you been up to?"

"Work… I lead an interesting life."

"Any plans?"

"No."

"Any boyfriend?"

"No."

"Wow, you really are boring," he joked.

Delilah shoved him. "I take what I said back, jerk."

As he went to reply, someone walked into the locker room they were in, and stopped short. "Whoa, sorry, man! I didn't realize you were in here." Delilah looked at Alex Shelley, who was backing up, almost stumbling out of the locker room.

"It's fine," Bobby said, standing up. "I was just talking to James's little sister. You remember Delilah, right?"

Alex eased in. "Yeah, we met yesterday. I knew you looked familiar!"

"Hi," she said in a small voice.

"I was just looking for Sabin," Alex said, looking around. "Obviously not looking in the right place."

"I thought I saw him in catering a while ago. Maybe check around there, Shelley."

Alex nodded. "Thanks, Bobby. Uh, nice meeting you, Delilah." His smile crept up and he winked. "Maybe I'll see you around." Alex gave one last smile when she blushed, and then darted away from the room.

"I'd say your life just got interesting," Bobby laughed.

Delilah frowned as his figure retreated. Alex was someone she didn't know well but had heard many things about over the years. He was flirty and sometime immature around people and had an image of being a person not to trust. Still, she was a little intrigued. "You think?" she laughed.

Bobby only muttered, his expression showing worry. "Just don't worry about your brother. I know it's hard, but he'll realize he's messed up soon enough. Until then, I say we fuck with him."

"Bobby Roode, don't you dare. I see your eyes, and I will personally hunt you down if you start playing games with him. As if we don't have enough problems right now as it is. You have another taping today. Please, just work through it as best you can, and I'll find someone to busy myself with. After, we can all go to dinner and I'll head home."

Bobby sighed, obviously defeated. "If you say so. I'd rather show him how to treat a woman, but I'll listen to you. I think I have a match though, so if you're okay, I should probably get my gear on."

Delilah offered a smile. "I'm fine… you go ahead. I'll find Val and entertain myself."

Entertaining herself was easier said than done, Delilah soon realized. As Val was busy with taping problems, she found herself alone and wandering the halls again, looking for some familiar face that would allow her some fun. Instead, she didn't find anything but an empty catering room with scraps of food left over, and a new pot of coffee. Her secret indulgence, she poured herself a cup with a lot of half and half, and settled into the seat farthest from the door.

She remembered a time when she would visit TNA and all she would do is laugh and have fun for those few days, memories that she could never forget. Countless weekends and trips for live shows with friends, as well as cook outs and parties, including one party for AJ's son's first birthday that ended with cake all over her face because AJ was more of a child than his son. Still, she remembered the day fondly. James had actually been sober most of the day and spent a lot of time with AJ's wife's nieces, their constant giggles and squeals proof that he would someday make a good parent. It was days like that she missed, and the constant closeness she once felt with her brother.

And there were days when she would return home, her entire day ruined from something almost ridiculous and he would sit her down. He'd calm her down within minutes, offer her a beer which he knew she wouldn't take, but would instead smile. It was little things like that which had made their relationship so special and reason why she loved him.

It was pretty remarkable at such an age difference they were so close but Delilah thought it was probably the love of wrestling that kept them together and constant contact. Was it contact that made it all fall apart? Delilah tried staying in his life, but it seemed more and more, he pushed her away.

Frustrated and exhausted, it had ended in one large fight, to which he told her to 'mind her own business for once' with the click of the phone. Last time she'd heard from him was that day, despite her constant attempts of contact. It was a little annoying, but she continued her attempts for the relationship she wished was still there.

And here, it felt like it was happening to her once again. It seemed as if nothing could help her brother, and even though it seemed selfish, Delilah had thought she'd be the one to finally calm him down and make him realize his mistakes. It seemed as if she'd the opposite.

"I thought I heard you were around."

"Uncle Jeff." Delilah's eyes lit up. She had yet to see him and it made her feel a little better.

A warm pair of blue eyes smiled down at her. "Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all."

He sat slowly, taking in the small girl he'd known for many years. "I hear you're here trying to take down that brother of yours."

"Well, tried and failed."

Jeff chuckled. "It's funny just how different you two are."

"Compliment, thank you."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, kid. You're trying your best. Most would've probably given up years ago. I know it's hard, and I know your brother pretty well, but he's got a great sister. I just wanted you to know we appreciate it, and to let you know, well, hang in there. If he doesn't come around, he won't. It's not up to you to fix his life, and if he doesn't realize how lucky he has it, it'll be his fault. Not yours, so don't worry."

Delilah smiled. "Just… thank you, Uncle Jeff."

"You're welcome, kid. Don't be a stranger. We like you better than him anyway. Sure you don't wanna be a Knockout?"

She laughed. "I'm sure. Unless you want your segments to go down the drain faster than ice in hot water."

"Oh, you would never." He smiled warmly. "Again, please don't be a stranger, and if you need anyone, you know where to find us." He stood and his smile was apologetic. "Sadly, I've really gotta run past part of the show with a techie, but I wanted to stop and let you know we love you, kid."

Delilah stood and breathed in the warm natural smell that Jeff Jarrett carried. "Really thank you."

Jeff nodded and was off before she could say anything else. It was very little, but it made her feel a lot better about the entire day with TNA.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW.<strong>


End file.
